The AllSeeing Eye
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: It's been several months since leaving New York for London and Betty loves the fact that Daniel has chosen London to remake himself. But, is Daniel happy with his choice?


A/N: This is inspired by YouTube. I was clicking all over the place and found an old Detty video I had favorited. It led to another and to another then another! I hope you all enjoy it and am HOPING and WISHING! for a feature film! Also, I KNOW the London Eye is ALWAYS busy and would never allow for Betty and Daniel to have a capsule all to themselves, but for the sake of my story, they did! Enjoy all and I would love some reviews, please? Pretty please? With chocolate syrup and whipped cream?

* * *

"This is great," Betty chirped as they sat at a table in a little restaurant in downtown London, sipping rose wine as they looked out the window onto the busy street. She was content to watch the people going by outside, but her study of them meant she was not looking in Daniel's direction very much. "I've never been to this restaurant and I've been here over six months!" she said, surprised that she had walked by it's door twice a day and missed it entirely. "What made you think of this place?" she asked, turning to her companion, but he was off in the moon yet again. "Daniel?" she mumbled and his head whipped back towards her.

"I'm sorry. What was that, Betty?" he asked, a soft pink flushing his cheeks. She sighed.

"Daniel, is there somewhere else you would rather be?" she asked, her brows knitting together in worry and it was not missed.

"No, of course not. What makes you think that?" he asked, setting down his glass and leaning in.

"It's just… I'm so happy you decided to come work as my assistant. And, you have to admit, I went a _lot_ easier on you than you did on me. I didn't exact any kind of revenge!" she pointed out, an uncomfortable chuckle sneaking from his throat. "But, lately, you seem distant and… I can't place it, but something is wrong and… I can't help but think that maybe a small part of you… regrets coming here… regrets leaving an editor-in-chief position for secretarial duties!"

Daniel stewed over her words for a moment, watching her chew on her lower lip as she waited for a response. He was at a loss for words that he was willing to share with her, yet knew he had to answer her in some way.

"I love working for you, Betty," he said, every ounce of sincerity he possessed burning in his eyes and she seemed to relax a little. Only a little…

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"Not really a 'but'. More of a 'yet', if you understand what I'm saying."

"I can't say that I do," she said, regarding him with a nervous glance and a healthy swig of her wine.

"There's no 'but' because there is nothing I'd rather be doing. I just feel a kind of… something missing… like I haven't done something I set out to do… You know? My reason for coming here… to London."

"I thought you came to London to say goodbye to me and to take a break from Mode and Meade and everything it entails."

"It… Actually, if I had wanted to get away from what was bothering me, I…"

When he trailed off, Betty tilted her head and regarded him silently, but his train of thought seemed to have come to a dead stop after appearing to be going a hundred miles an hour. Daniel opened and closed his mouth several times before he sighed and shook his head. She tried to reach out and take his hand in hers to comfort him and help him get whatever was on his chest off of it, but he withdrew from her, pulling his hand away. Straightening in her seat, she felt a tear sting at her eyes.

"I'm what you needed to do, aren't I?" she said very quietly, looking down. "You came here to do something that was left undone or unsaid between us." With her gaze elsewhere, she didn't see his nod and continued on. "I'm sorry…" His head snapped upwards to face her in surprise. "I'm sorry you left Mode for me and I'm sorry you left your family for me…" she said, rambling as a glint of anger seemed to edge into her voice. "I'm sorry there was something I didn't do, but you'll excuse me if I don't care about your perfect record of sleeping with your secretaries! I was there to work!" she said, her voice getting a little stronger, but Daniel's was nearly a shriek.

"WHAT?" he yelled, earning a disapproving glare from over a dozen patrons. While he was staring at her in outright disgust, she grabbed her purse, throwing down several pounds and sprinting out into the street. It took a moment, but he followed quickly, noticing her mauve blouse getting further and further. He dashed after her, catching her by the arm and spinning her around. "What the hell was that about?" he shouted, lowering his voice a little when he received more looks from pedestrians. "Do you seriously think that's why I came here? Because I had a secretary whose pants I haven't been in?" He stopped just short of adding 'yet'.

"Well, how should I know, but I can't think of too many other reasons!" she seethed back, watching him recoil in horror with tears burning at the corners of his eyes. Her glare softened a modicum, but she was too mad to forgive him entirely.

"I…" he said, his voice raspy and low. "I, um…" he tried, but his voice failed him. He looked around and bit his lower lip for a moment before glancing back at her. She held her ground and waited, but nothing came. A droplet streaking his face just nanoseconds before he turned away, he made his way down the street, bobbing and weaving through people towards the famous London Eye. She followed him pulling up behind him as he approached the ticket vendor.

"The queue is virtually non-existant right now! You're in luck. You should be able to walk right on. Your Fast Track tickets are for two, sir," said the silvering gentleman. "Is somebody joining you?"

"No," he said.

"Yes!" she screamed out, coming up behind him and panting as she stared up into his eyes. He shut his mouth and took the tickets before ignoring her and making his way to the line.

As the man had said, there was no one currently in line and he walked right up to the front and into a capsule. He walked straight through to the back of the bulb and rested his head on the glass pane, closing his eyes until he heard the click of block heels just before the door hissed shut. Spinning around he saw her resting against the door, panting for air. Anger and frustration bubbled within.

"Damn it all!" he said, turning away again and facing the window.

"I guess we're stuck together now," she said in gasps, standing up and making her way towards him, but he shrugged away and walked back the length of the capsule to where she had been standing moments ago.

"Only for another thirty minutes. Consider this my two weeks notice!" he said sharply, cutting through every layer of protection she had.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away to face out the window as he had. "I just… a small part of me… I feel badly… that you left the States because of me…" she murmured, happy to be facing away from him. He remained silent. "I know that you must miss everyone terribly. I understand completely that you want to quit. If, um… if memory serves me correctly, I nearly quit after only a few short days!" she said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the situation. "Guess you're tougher than I am. You lasted six months…"

"You lasted four years," he said, his first sympathetic words since boarding, but he fell silent once more and she didn't know what else she could say.

"Well, only twenty-five minutes left now," she said with another chuckle, but it morphed into a silent sob and the gasp for air was enough to tip off Daniel. She heard him sigh and knew he had heard her. Tears streaked her cheeks and she decided it would be best if she simply stayed completely silent. Holding the handle, she let herself sink to the floor, unwilling to face him even just to approach the bench. She opened her purse and took out a tissue, removing her spectacles to wipe her eyes. Glasses on her nose once again, she looked out over the water, trying to still her breathing.

"Six months and this is my first ride," Daniel said softly, coming towards her. She refused to look up, but nodded her head a couple of times. "You, too?" he whispered, sitting beside her and staring out the window. "This isn't exactly how I hoped this would go," he said, watching her shoulders bounce before she bit her lip and lowered her head.

"Yeah… I guess you had special plans," she said, her eyes squeezing against the pain she felt in her heart. He turned his head towards her.

"Well, sort of…" Fresh tears poured forth from her eyes and she removed her glasses, sitting them beside her on the floor as she turned her back to Daniel. "Betty?" he asked, but she shook her head violently back and forth.

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried out, hugging her sides tight. He moved a little closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, but her tears worsened and he removed it. "I don't want to hear your plans! I'm sorry I ruined them for you both!" she wailed and listened as Daniel fell silent. She could not stem the flow of tears for a long time and when she looked back up with clean eyes and glasses, they were almost a quarter of the way into their ride. She turned back and noticed Daniel staring at her, his brow knit in confusion tinged with disbelief.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he asked so softly she almost didn't hear him. "I didn't have plans with anyone else," he said, reading her mind and startling her into stillness. He sighed and stood up for a moment, pacing the length of the capsule a few laps before stopping and sitting on the end of the bench near her, forcing her to turn, however reluctant she might have been.

"Betty," he said, starting and looking down for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Betty, we've known each other a long time." Her eyes almost screamed 'duh!'. "Over the last few years, you have done more for me than anyone ever has in my whole life, family included."

"So have you for me, Daniel," she said, but he held up his hand.

"Please… _Please_, don't interrupt me." He smiled when she firmly pressed her lips shut. "When Molly died, you were there for me and with that whole cult thing. And after my father's death… and when my mother was on trial," he said, sighing as he decided he was getting nowhere listing his times of crisis. "Do you remember Renee?" he asked and watched her jaw drop as her eyes widened. "Right, of course you do; she tried to kill you, the crazy bitch." Betty blinked in surprise at his use of language. "Well… do you remember afterwards… in my office?" She nodded quietly and sympathetically, confusing him. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Yeah, Daniel," she said, her voice so soft and dejected it broke his heart. He stared at her. "You were distraught. You thought Renee could have been the one. It's normal to admit to feelings," she explained as he began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked, her voice a little sharper than he wanted to hear. He cringed and stopped his laughing.

"That's not what I was talking about…"

Betty stared at him for a moment before the next five minutes of that scene came rushing back to her. Him, sitting in his chair, telling her he was sorry for being insensitive. Her, completely bewildered until he revealed Amanda's insight. As she thought of the way she had teased him and walked out into Henry's temporarily open arms played back, she had to fight more tears. She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Right… I remember now," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He nodded.

"You said that you loved me, but not in the way that Amanda had implied," he said, watching her lower her head as she visibly forced air in and out of her lungs, not noticing him doing likewise. He stared at her for a moment and took his courage in both hands. "You have no idea…" he said carefully, running his sweating palms over his jeans, "how much it hurt to hear that."

Unaware that she had been rocking, Betty stilled and blinked at the floor a few times, not willing to look up yet incase there was a wide, laughing smile plastered on his face. Instead, she let out a small 'oh'. He looked down as the memory of the whole scene returned and he felt the familiar pain twisting his gut into knots.

"Yeah… And then… Then, I had to sit there… and watch you and _him_… together… And, when you kissed him… I felt physically sick and I… I had to turn away before I ran out of that room…" he said, his teeth clenched as he spoke, the anger surging through him before he pushed it down. "Anyway…" he said, taking deep breaths and swallowing hard. He dared to lift his head a few degrees and saw her still frozen, face downcast.

"Then, six months ago… I open my computer and see a text from Marc," he said, watching Betty flinch, her hand balling into a fist. "I find out from _Marc_ that you… you're leaving. You're off to London and that's it. Not even that you were offered a job, but that you took it already!" he said, his voice raising with anger, but he stamped it down. "I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to be able to sign that sheet or not." He sighed. "Then, I saw your face… The way you wanted this job, it was written all over it. I couldn't have refused you if I tried.

"I was at your going away party, you know," he said. At this, her face finally lifted abruptly to his, watching him let a quick smile flash over his features before it disappeared. "I was standing by the glass door when my mom came along. She tried to convince me to come in and talk to you, but I just… I couldn't do it. I was weak and scared and… absolutely disgusted with my greed and selfishness. I know you wanted to go to London and that this was the big break you had been hoping for, but if I would've gone in and seen everyone wishing you well and saying goodbye… I never would've been able to let you leave! Not ever!"

"But, Daniel…"

"Betty, I love you!" he burst, looking into her eyes with a tear trickling from the corner of his left lid. He swiped at it and cleared his throat. "That's why I followed you here, Betty. I needed to tell you before I could… move on and… Betty!" he said, getting to his knees as tears began to gush from her tightly shut eyes. "Betty, I'm sorry," he said, not sure how to comfort the tortured woman before him, but his words seemed to do the trick. Her breath came in pants as she looked up at him with tear-soaked eyes suddenly wide with sorrow.

"You're sorry?" she asked, her voice hoarse. He looked down at her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she twisted out of his grasp. "You're sorry you love me?" she sobbed.

"Well, yes… I'm sorry I burdened you with this."

Soundlessly, her lips mouthed his words back to him. "_Burdened me?_"

"Yes!" he said. "I mean… I know it was awkward for me when I thought you… I mean, when Amanda implied that you…" He tried to explain himself, but the words stuck in his throat, his brain yelling at him to shut up and, if possible, throw himself off the top of this damn Ferris wheel! He shook his head.

"Can I just ask one favor of you, Betty?" he asked softly, watching her blink at him as she bit her lower lip. "Could I… Would you mind if I…"

"Daniel–"

"Can I kiss you? Just once, I promise. Please?" he asked, turning away when tears collected in her eyes yet again. "You know, never mind. Maybe it's better if I don't know," he said, emotion choking him as he tried to excuse himself, but she caught his hand as he tried to move away, her grip tight and unrelenting as a smile began to creep into her teary face.

"Only if you promise to do it more than once," she gasped, watching him turn towards her in confusion. "Oh, please, Daniel, please!" she pleaded though not making a sound. He stared as her lips moved in silence. "_Please_?"

Leaning forward, he got back to his knees and sat beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he cupped her face in his right hand, his thumb brushing away as many tears as possible. When his wide blue eyes finally met her sparkling brown ones, emotions began to register once more and he let the shadow of a smile lift the corner of his mouth, watching hers widen in response as her face curled into his hand.

"I love you… Betty Suarez," he whispered, her sigh so utterly content there could be no denying it.

"I love you, too, Daniel," she gasped and let her lips warm beneath his, arching herself into his arms. His other hand came up to join the first and he cradled her face in his hands, his fingertips toying with the hair at the nape of her neck while his thumbs brushed over the apples of her cheeks. She whimpered into his embrace, smiling as he ran his tongue along the crease of her lips. Parting them willingly, she gasped when he deepened to kiss for several heated moments before he softened his assault back to the most tender of caresses. Her fingers inched up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him against her.

Their lips tasted salty and fruity between the tears and the wine and the combination along with that of their own unique flavors blended as their lips continued to dance over one another's until air became necessary. She tried to withdraw, but he continued to follow her retreating lips another moment longer until he, too, had to emerge. His whole body shook with fear as she gasped in front of him, her cheeks red and lips beautifully swollen. He had promised only once and he would respect that if need be. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of.

"Betty, why did you think…" he said, but trailed off when the corner of her mouth quirked upwards.

"I had hoped I was the reason you came to London, prayed it was because you had feelings for me," she told him, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek. "But I was absolutely positive that would never, _ever_ happen. Then, when you said I was the reason… I don't know, maybe a defense mechanism? I wanted so desperately to save myself from hearing something bad which I was sure I would hear, I decided to attack you instead. Win the upper hand by beating you to the punch. Then, maybe I'd feel a little better knowing I had muffed your attempt to tell me something hurtful. And I attacked something that I know, deep down, is no longer part of your, but I was just so scared that I wanted to hurt you before you could me."

"If I ever hurt you, tell me so I can go kick myself." As he had hoped, a little chuckle snuck from her throat and coaxed a smile to her lips and, in turn, his. "Betty, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. If I ever do anything to hurt you, you need to tell me right away so I can fix it." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him.

"Fine… you're hurting me right now," she said, trying to force away an obvious smile as Daniel's face sank in alarm.

"What have I done?"

"Didn't you just make a promise?" she asked, watching his brows narrow for a microsecond before a smile crept back. "Something about more than–"

She never did manage to finish her sentence.


End file.
